Secrets, Lies, and Revelation
by HrR93
Summary: Harry finds an odd letter in Hermiones belongings, possibly dated before they met, with the name Weasley written amongst a bunch of other writing; Hermione snatches it away and becomes very secretive.
1. Secrets

The Weasley family finished singing happy birthday and Hermione blew out the candles. Ron was standing behind her and bent down over her chair to say quietly in her ear; "22. Youre gettin' old, Hermione... We'd better hurry up and do it before we're great grandparents." He stood up straight and Hermione smiled up at him and he figured she was probably thinking "Go for it" So he announced to his family that they would be married 6 months later, in March. Harry, Ginny, George, Andrometa, and the parents were congratulating them. Rons parents. Not Hermione's. She hadnt heard of her parents in 4 years. Her face fell at the thought of her parents not getting to celebrate this moment. Nobody really noticed Hermione's expression because they were too excited. "Excuse me" she said with a fake smile and went up to Rons room. The small celebration had died down, and Harry found Hermione in her room, looking through an album of old photos. He sat down next to her and picked up a photo that had fallen from the album off the bed. It was of Hermione at age 4 or maybe 5, in a pink shirt, with a toy microphone in her hand, apparently singing a song for the camera. "Who's this?" Harry asked, pointing to an infant in the background. Hermione chuckled at a memory of the baby. "That was my brother, Cole. He died in an accident when I was 11." She replied. "Oh...sorry" Harry started with a confused look. "You never told us you had a- Hey, Whats this?" A very old notebook page slipped out from between in pages, right into his lap. A word- well, a name- jumped out at him before Hermione grabbed it from his hands. It said "Weasleys" the page looked at least ten years old. Impossible, he mustve misread it. "Nothing" Hermione snapped as she grabbed it and tucked it away between the pages from which it fell. Hermione had a look on her face that made Harry surprised that there wasnt a light bulb over her head. She made him leave the room and thats when it all started. The secrets, the lies, and the solitude.


	2. Lies

Ron came down the stairs of the Burrow to find Hermione doing dishes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Whats going on today?" He asked. She looked up, kissed him and said "I have to work" "Not agaaaaaaiiinnn" The grown man whined. "Ronald Weasley! When did you become SO against earning money? I THOUGHT you wanted your future children to be spoiled." She said, crossing her arms.

"When you took on 3 jobs!"

"I dont HAVE 3 jobs!"

"No" Ron said, "You do! You work at the joke shop, you work with the Ministry for Spew, and now your are working on this project the Ministry gave you to research ways to restore modified memories! Its not going to happen, Hermione, you are working too hard for nothing!" Hermione gave him a half angry, half hurt look as Ron continued. "I want to spend time with my wife, not be ignored by her!"

"Im not even your wife! Im your fiancee!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah" He yelled even louder, "I forgot, you put off our wedding so you can WORK! Oh and by the way, I went to the Ministry of Magic yesterday and asked them to send an owl to let you know I had decided to give you a ride home, and they said you arent even apart of that research!"

"They probably made a mistake!" She yelled, "They do it ALL the time! Remember when they said Voldemort wasnt coming back?"

Hermione started to cry and went to the guest bedroom to get ready for work. Ron apparated to Harry's house so they could do the same. Today they were to go find and arrest someone claiming to be the new-and-improved-Voldemort. Ron got an idea on the way out of the house.


	3. Revelation

*Ok, this chapter is a little bizarre.. But Hermione needed a secret.

**The songs portrayed in this story is not mine. Im borrowing them from the bands Ministry of Magic and "Oliver Boyd & the Remembralls. There will be a link to the songs at the bottom of the page.

"What? No, mate, we're not following Hermiones car... I dont stalk my wife.. We're following the PERPS car.. Tosspot" Ron said in reply to Harry's question. "Perp?" Harry replied "You've been spending too much time with the Tv... I thought you said you didnt like such muggle contraptions! And last I checked, she was your fiancee, not your wife" "Just follow the car!" Ron said. The blue car went into a school parking lot, so Harry & Ron landed and hid their brooms in the bushes on the side of the building. Under cover of a polyjuice potion, they strolled into the building, unnoticed. "Public Function?" Harry read from a sign, confused. "Why would someone proclaiming to be Voldemort come to a muggle school function?" "I dunno" Ron said, a guilty look on his face, "Maybe his kid goes here... or maybe hes going to level the school, after all, he is supposedly a muggle hater, right? Or maybe both." They followed some signs to the auditorium and sat down at the round table closest to the door. A waiter asked if they would like a menu. They both said no, a bit dazed, as they saw Hermione walking behind them.

"I TOLD you she wasnt at work! Shes cheating on me, I know it!" Ron started, "Why else would she be here!?" Harry gave him a look that was a little angry. He said quietly but angrily;"You said we were following that Voldemort guy! I ASKED YOU if it was Hermione's car we were following, you said NO." "Sorry" said Ron, "But we're here now! And I wanna see the bloke she's cheating on me with!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt shes cheating on you." One by one people went to and left from the stage. It was some kind of musical fundraiser. There was a woman who seemed to be the parent of the young woman who just left the stage at the next table, And Harry asked "Excuse me.. uhh, I came here to see my niece, but she never told me what exactly this was. Can you tell me?" So the woman replied; "The school is low on money, so they have a musical talent show every week to draw in people who might donate" "Aah, that makes sense... my niece is a wonderful singer" He lied

"Not as good as this young lady, shes here every week and always wins! We dont always understand her music, but shes the best there is! Shes going to be famous one day!" The woman argued as Hermione got onto the stage.

When Harry looked towards the stage, he noticed two people at a table nearby. "Hey; Ron" He started, but Ron was in a trance like shock, "Arent those Hermione's parents?" He noticed the look on Rons face and decided he should pay attention now, and ask questions later. Hermione was singing and Harry couldnt believe it was really her. He reached to clean his glasses, but then remembered he was currently in someone elses body. His eyes did not deceive him, it really was Hermione singing.

"No, that's not me-, and I cant live up to it

How can I be- anything but second best to you-

You put a weight on me- too much to ho-ld

This whole damn town, celebrates when youre around

so i'll always be-, in your shadow"

The song eventually ended, and the woman who looked like Hermione's mom shouted, asking for her to sing another one.

Hermione giggled shyly, and said "Sure, one more" and the woman said quietly to the man who was with her "Oh, but she did THREE last time!" "Hush!" said the man who looked like Hermione's father. Hermione started singing the next song. It was very high energy and exciting, but also sad, and for Harry, it was a little awkward.

This is how part of the song went;

"Now we're fallin' into nothing,

All the hope we've been on, a body lifeless before us on the ground, ground

Minerva is screaming, all the children join in

No- Harry, No- Harry, No-!

The Boy Who Lived, is de-ead

is de-ead

is de-ead"

at this part the woman who looked like Hermione's mother said "Oh, she is SO familiar" "Yes, dear" her husband replied, "Shes here EVERY week" "No" she replied "Thats not what I mean, and you know it!" they both chuckled; the song continued. Part way through the song, Ron and Harry's faces appeared to bubble.. unfortunatly for them, Hermione noticed Rons black hair turning orange, and new exaclt who it was. They rand out of the building and Ron imediatly jumped on his broom and left. Harry couldnt leave. his broom wasnt well hidden and had been stolen. "WHAT?" Harry yelled, panicked, his arms in the air, "AFRAID OF YOUR OWN WIFE? WHAT ABOUT ME?" "THATS NOT MY WIFE!" Ron yelled back, "THATS VOLDEMORT!"

Hermione finished her song so she wouldnt cause alarm.

"We may have lost our beloved hero, But we'll never loose hope

That ev-il will loose and only love rema-ins

Only love remains

Only love remains"

"Another one!" the mother-woman shouted. "Sorry, cant, I'm VERY busy today!" She tried not to look hurried as she left the auditorium through the stage door, then rushed to find and kill Harry and Ron. Only Harry was there. Sitting on the curb, mumbling to himself, what he should say and how he should say it. "WHERE IS HE?" Hermione started as Harry jumped so high, you'd think a bomb went off; well, it kinda did. "He" Harry started. "DONT GIVE ME EXCUSES! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TWO ARE HERE AND WHERE IS HE!?" "Well" Harry started "I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO, FOLLOWING ME LIKE... LIKE.. LIKE IM.. LIKE... I DONT KNOW BUT WH-" "Ron tricked me! He said we were following the voldemort guy for work and" "UUGGHGH! IM GOING TO KILL HIM"

Rons body was never recovered... Just kidding! After a long night of yelling at her fiancee, Hermione stormed from the house and didnt come back for eight hours. When she did come back, she had boxes and boxes of video tapes, and a Vcr. "What the hell are those!?" Ron said "Oh shut up!" and she shoved a tape into the Vcr, which was now attached to their 20 inch tv. They watched an hour of the tapes, which all showed a five-thirteen year old Hermione singing songs she'd written for her parents entertainment. All of the songs were to do with the wizarding world and Ron was very confused. "You did know any of this existed until you were 12, how were you writing songs about it at five, and why is it such a big deal?" "Because" She said, rolling her eyes, obviously still angry but at least calm, "As I got older I understood that the music I was writing was about my friends, and they were getting scary. Songs about my friends dying!... " After saying this she had a mischevious smile on her face.. "Songs about me marrying YOU!" Ron looked a little hurt "Whats so scary about THAT!?" "Im kidding!" she said as she threw a small throw pillow at his face" He smirked and asked "How did you know this stuff?" and she replied "It was just dreams. But then I told Mcgonagal and she gave to a potion to get rid of them, temperarily " "Why not just used occlumency?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him an 'are you serious?' look and rolled her eyes. "Occlumency is for when people are breaking into your mind.. not for dreams!" "oh, yeah.." he said stupidly and they both laughed. "Wait a minute.. if you dont like this stuff, why are you still writing songs about it? And performing them all for strangers? Not even your own husband!"

"Fiancee" Hermione corrected. "Because... Im doing it to try to bring back my parents memories. I read thought that if I did something that they loved so much when I was younger, they would remember. It seems to be working on my mum." she paused, and looked sad "But not my dad. I want them at our wedding, thats why I put it off" she said "Why didnt you tell me? I wouldve understood!"

"Because I would look stupid! memories erased by magic dont usually come back, no matter what!" "I love you, Hermione, but really, are you that thick?.. I wouldnt think you were stupid, I would think you were brilliant, like I laways do. Youre a genius, We should tell Neville! He could do stuff for his parents that he did before they went all bonkers, then they will remember him!"

Hermione gave Ron the same 'are you serious?' look she often gives him.. "And what is he going to DO, Ronald?... Wet his diaper? Spit up on mummy's favorite blouse?"

"what?"

She laughed at him, but Ron was still confused.

Harry is Dead; watch?v=v8cduQ1ySIw

In Your Shadow; watch?v=pdYxnOz3BK4


	4. 19 Months Later

On December 15th the next year, Molly Weasley walked to Hermione's bed with a beautiful wedding dress. "Is THAT it?" Ginny said. "It'll never fit! shes as big as a house, and ITS not!" Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a very stern look "You know what I mean" Hermione put it on and it didnt fit, so, last minute, Mrs. Weasley cut off the zipper and added some lacey cord instead. It looked better than before. "Good thing noone's seen it yet!" Hermione said. Her mother was with Mr. Granger, talking about their daughters big day. She was getting upset. "Dont you remember at ALL?" She said to her husband. "No. but thats ok, because youre my wife" he replied. She bit her tongue, then said "I am. not. crazy." He laughed "I never said you were! They've showed me their magic, Hermione's showed me pictures of us, you say you know she's your daughter, I believe you, and I DONT think youre crazy!" The wedding went better than planned, and 2 months later, Rose Granger Weasley was born.

They lived happily.. um.. Averagly Ever After, with tond of drama, of course.

The End.


End file.
